


Practice

by ItsHighNoot



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, Gen, Masturbation, Omorashi, Wetting, mccree omorashi, overwatch omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsHighNoot/pseuds/ItsHighNoot
Summary: McCree has to practice before a mission, only problem is he has to pee.





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> It's another McCree omorashi fic!! Because there just isn't enough, and there can never be enough!  
> Anyway this is completely self-indulgent because omo is my #1 kink & I love McCree.

Jesse McCree sat on the stairs to Overwatch's Practice Range. He had two hours of practice before joining a mission and God knows how long that will last. He had just got to the Range and had some time to sit down and breathe, with a briefing that lasted an hour and Reyes yelling at him to practice as much as possible. Jesse also hadn't had time to go to the toilet, and he was _bursting_. He grinded onto the edge of the stair and moaned, glad that no one else was practising with him. The bots couldn't hear him, could they? He suddenly got paranoid. Looking around, he laughed, they seemed to be minding their business. Jesse got up slowly with a hand holding his crotch.

McCree had to go undercover for this mission so he was dressed differently. He had died his hair blonde, combed it back and wore an outfit from the far west. He also sported a blonde moustache. He looked ridiculous, but also strangely sexy. The cowboy reached for his Peacekeeper in quick succession and started shooting down the mindless bots, if they were mindless, that is. He was always suspicious of them. All five bots fell to pieces in under a second, re-spawning only to be shot down again. Jesse continued shooting, moving around the arena, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his bladder until he could ignore it no longer.

The more he felt his bladder spasm, the more shots he was missing. "Nnngh-!" Jesse hissed, falling to his knees, both hands on his crotch. He sat still on the cold floor, pee threatening to escape if he made even the slightest movement. It wasn't helping that his belt was digging into his bladder. He couldn't remember the last time he had to pee this urgently. He moved back and forth and in circles, squirming, trying to relieve himself for just a minute so he could stand up again. Why were there no toilets here? He thought about sneaking back inside, but he didn't want to be seen like this. He had about an hour and a half left of practice, so he decided to make the most of it before he lost control. But that was sooner than he thought. Jesse clenched his thighs together and he slowly stood up, a small amount of piss escaping and wetting the front of his new pants. He walked, limping slightly, thighs still together and trying to hold it the best he could all while trying to hit targets. He missed only a few, surprised he was still a good shot with a bursting bladder.

He almost forgot about his need when he spurted, suddenly clenching his thighs tighter to stop the flow, but to no avail. "Fffuck," He whispered. "A can't hold it... nngh-!" Before he even knew it, he was wetting himself. It started of as a few drops pattering onto the floor before it came out full force, creating a loud hissing noise and spreading over his crotch area and down both his legs, forming a puddle beneath him. He was still trying to hold it, face a raspberry red and thighs clenched tight, both hands over his leaking crotch. He couldn't believe he was doing this, how he couldn't hold it. He was ashamed of himself but it felt so good at the same time. He closed his eyes tight, dipped his head back, and just let go. Oh, it felt so damn good. Peacekeeper slipped from his hand and landed in the puddle with a splash.

As the stream died down, Jesse also came down from his moment. Looking down at himself, he started to realise was he had just done. And he was hard. His pants were soaking wet-through, they were tight around his crotch, glistening from the piss and he could see the outline of his cock straining against the damp fabric. He was stood in a large puddle of his own urine, still trickling along the floor. "Aw, shit." Jesse picked up his trusty gun, dripping with piss. He briefly wiped it with his sleeve and placed it back in its holster, when he felt his dick twitch. McCree stepped away from the puddle, wondering how he's going to clean up such a mess, but he'll save that thought for later...

Sitting down in a far corner, tucked away behind boxes so no one would see or hear him if they were to walk in. He undid his belt with a click, unzipped his soaking pants and pulled them off down to his ankles, along with his boxers. His cock sprung free, resting long and thick against his stomach. It was already dripping with pre cum. He felt the cold instantly, groaning deep and drawn-out as he placed his robotic hand over the his length and gave it a few strokes. Jesse's face was bright red, and knowing that anyone could walk in at any moment and find him like this was stuck in the back of his mind, but somehow it only made him harder. Jesse let out a shaky breath. He turned on a hidden switch on his prosthetic arm and it began to softly vibrate. He ran a finger over the tip of his dick, rubbing in circles as he dipped his head back in ecstasy and let out another low groan. McCree could feel himself needing to go again, and that made the feeling all the more pleasurable. He stroked his dripping cock, the vibrations from his arm almost overstimulating him and making his legs jerk. He was so close-

"Jesse?"

Angela. What was she doing here?

"McCree? Are you okay?"

He could hear her shout before he orgasmed, his flesh hand covering his mouth to stifle his moans. He spurted hot ropes of cum over his shirt, then before he could stop it, he was pissing again.


End file.
